Hunter: Mission Accomplished?
by kaykay1307
Summary: NOT!  okay so hunters a trained assassin and she has wings. what happens when she meets the flock?  rated t cuz i have some weird ideas-evil grin- no fax iggyxoc and maybe dax/mylan and nudgexoc 5 reviews please!
1. Prologe

**hey y'all! okay so this is my favorite story yet! so please read!**

**disclamer: actaully i own everything in this chappie except the school...huh**

**thanks! and enjoy! oh and i would like 5 reviews before i post the next chappie please!**

* * *

><p>I crouched down behind the bush calculating my chances. I remembered what it said in their profile, they we're weak fighters but in seconds could detect my weakness's and figure out how to use them against me. I look at them and shivered in the dark damp air. They were one of the School's worst experiments.<p>

I shuffled trying to get a better view and one of them turned their head towards me, "Who's there?" It said loudly. The rest turned towards my hiding spot, their ugly little eyes boring into me like an evil doll's.

One of them, I presume their the leader, clears her throat and speaks, "We know your there so just show yourself and maybe we'll go easy on you!" I swallow and know my only choice is to show myself, so I slowly stand up with my hands up and walk out into the circle of the fire.

"I promise no harm, please I'm starving!" I try to look desperate, "Please just a little food!"

They hand me a handful of something mushy and I stuff it in my mouth like I haven't eaten in days, which I guess I haven't but I've had my pain killers and that's good enough for me. It's the only good thing about the School. They hand me some crackers and a bottle and I gulp down a few sips as a pain ripples through my head and I hear a voice.

_You'll get your medication when you've finished the job._

"Yes sir." I whisper and they all stared at me like I'm crazy, "Um thank you for the food. What are your names?'

One of them gives a short laugh, "and why should we tell you that?"

"Because we're all in this together," I softly say and it's silent for a minute as they regard me and I study them. They had scars up and down their face's probably from all the experiments that were done on them. I can only image the rest of their bodies. I close my eyes. I'm one of the lucky ones.

"I'm Nadia," the oldest girl said running her hand through her short blackish hair.

"I'm assuming you're the leader?" I asked.

"No. That's Jax." She said nodding to the boy who had heard me.

"hey." He said nodding to me and putting out his hand. If it weren't for the scars and tiger strips he might actually have been really hot. Actually he kind of was hot. No I cannot think that. What was I thinking? He had jet black hair that was spiked and didn't move at all, like he had put way to much hair gel in it.

"Uh hi. You must have good hearing." I said shakily taking his hand. I tried not to think of what he would look like tomorrow. Probably lying on the ground, all bloody. Maybe some of his blood on my hands I thought amusingly.

"Or maybe you're just good at making noise." He said flashing me a mysterious grin and right there I almost let my heart give in.

"It's not her fault jaxeypooh." The tall girl with blond hair says wrapping her arm around him as Nadia rolls her eyes and pretends to gag, "I'm Hazel Ann or just Hazel." She smiles and out of the corner of my eye I see Jax's arm snake around Hazel's waist. I tense up then smile an easy smile letting myself relax.

"Well it was very nice to meet y'all and thank you very much," I cross my legs and try to ignore the pounding in my head. I had to get this done quick so I could hurry and get my pain killers, "I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Wait what's your name?" Nadia asked but I was already pretending to drift off as I whispered to myself, "you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night maybe around like 2ish am.<strong>

I'd been waiting for hours. Nadia had fallen right to sleep or at least pretended to be. Hazel and Jax on the other hand, well they had been at it for hours. Finally I heard Hazel sigh.

"Jax. Jax, please Jax. Stop, stop. Jax, JAX!" I heard her push him away from her.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Let's just go to sleep now." He said sighing.

"Thank you." She moved closer to him snuggling down into his warmth. In a few minutes I heard their deep breathing, but just as I was about to get up I heard someone stir then get up to tend to the fire. Nadia. Mph. Just have to improvise I guess. I yawn and sit up looking around confused.

**Nadia's pov.**

I finally heard them stop and go to sleep. I got up and went to tend to the fire, then I heard someone else stir. They came over and sat next to me. It was the girl from yesterday.

I wipe my face trying to hide my tears, "Sorry."

"No its okay. I-I know exactly how you feel. I had to leave behind someone when I left the School." she whispered the last part.

**My/hunter's pov.**

"Oh. I'm sorry," she paused, "What happe-" she never finished before I took a knife to her hitting an important artery. She let out a strangled cry, waking the other two, and then went limp. But she was still breathing.

"Don't be," I whispered bending down to her ear. Standing up I whirl around pulling out my gun and blast two shots right into Hazel's heart. She dropped down instantly and Jax stared down as shock turned to anger on his face. He started to charge at me but I put a bullet through his head then through his heart, and he fell on top of Hazel. Two down, now to go finish off the third one.

Face stained with tears she was struggling to sit up but I pushed her back down with my boot.

"W-why?" she managed to choke out as I held up the gun getting ready to shoot her, "Wh-who are you?"

I paused for a second before I pulled the trigger and they were all gone. Easiest mission yet I thought as I heard the sound of a chopper fill the air and a rope latter fall down. I put my gun in my pocket, wipe my hands on my jeans, and grab on. It lifts me up to a world of sickness and medication.

**I am Hunter, trained assassin for the School.**

* * *

><p><strong>i was actaully quite sad to kill off Nadia, Jax, and Hazel, but then when they were dead i was happy they were dead cuz i had an idea for another chappie. -evil grin-<strong>

**REVIEW OR I WILL SIC MY DRAGON ON YOU! OR IGGY! EITHER'S GOOD I GUESS!**


	2. next mission?

**woohoo second chappie done! and its almost 2000 word long! Dev is one of the only cute and young whitecoats fyi and he hasn't been experimented on...yet.**

**disclaimer:i own hunter, the director, the guard, Dev, and thats it...the rest isn't mine...yet**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hunter! Wait up!" I heard Dev, a sixteen year old whitecoat, say running to catch up with me, "I watched you, and you were amazing!"<p>

"Uh yeah thanks." I quickly quicken my pace stepping through the polished white hall ways trying to get to my room hastily.

"Well you don't sound too happy for the compliment. Is there a reason for that?" he teased keeping in step with me.

"No, I just want to get to my room, that's all." I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Hunter," he grabbed my arm turning me so I was facing him looking at his beautiful face, "What happened between us? Why do you hate me so much?" I stared at him, studying his beautiful green eyes, and his lips! They were the perfect shape for kissing, the shape of a heart. If I could just touch them, kiss them one more time.

"Hunter, why?" he asked again snapping me out of my daydreaming.

"Why?" I spat back into his face angrily, "uh maybe because your one of them!"

"But we used to be best friends,"

"Yeah we _used _to be best friends; yeah I _used_ to love you! But best friends don't do experiments on each other! Best friends don't put each other through pain every day or observe them or, or TRY AND KILL THEM!" I was yelling so loudly other whitecoats and experiments were staring oddly at us, "Chew on that when you're experimenting!" I turned to go but he grabbed me and shoved me into the wall.

"WHAT THE HEL-" I never got time to finish, as he pressed his lips, his perfect lips, against mine. I stopped struggling and my arms fall limp at my sides. His arms were on the wall I was leaning on. I continued looking into his eyes, holding his powerful gaze. I felt my arms wrap around him and hook into his hair. My eyes close. It's so amazing. No. It was horrible! What was I doing? I pushed him away from me gasping for a breath, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I slugged him as hard as I could, which is pretty hard even for a mutant.

He was doubled over in pain and gasping for breath but somehow he still managed to flash a playful grin and whisper out something, "You know you liked it. You know you want some more of dis." He stood up and turned to leave then turned back around, "You know where to find me," He winked then left.

ARGG! He was impossible. I stomped off stopping outside a room marked: Hunter, experiment 58. I opened it, walking into my bare, white room. Just like everywhere else in the school. Throwing myself down onto my white bed and messing up the white sheets that someone had fixed yesterday I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I heard footsteps outside my door and two whitecoats rushed in. I continued to stare at my ceiling. I heard them sigh when they saw I wasn't hurt or anything.

"Experiment 58, in two hours you better be ready to see the director. She is going to give you your next assignment," the first whitecoat paused waiting for me to respond and when I didn't he went on, "and stop screaming all the time!"

They walked out bolting the door behind them and I stood up and started stripping out of my blood covered clothes. I pulled on the regular School attire of a white shirt and shorts, then remembered I was going to see the director and quickly changed, pulling on a blue V-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and my usual brown combat boots.

I paced the floor waiting for that knock on the door and the bolt to be undone. This wasn't as bad as being in a cage but it was still pretty bad.

Letting out a frustrated breath I walked into a room right off of mine, my training room. I preferred to call it my play room though cuz it was where I got to_ "play"_ with all the "_toys_". I walked over to the first station and picked up the rifle that was sitting there. I load it then turned the safety off. Holding it up I looked down the sights aiming for the paper targets down range. After a few shots I move on to the next station and put my armguard on my right arm and my shooting glove on my left hand, then I pick up the bow.

I got into the stance, standing sideways with my right shoulder facing down the range at the target (yes I am left eye dominate but right handed). My feet are parallel and apart. I hold my bow parallel to the ground and nock an arrow. I slowly raise the bow and aim. Gradually I pull the string back, using my back muscles and pads of my three fingers, stopping it to rest my hand by my cheek muscles. I make a perfect "T". I continued to aim and…release. I stand there and watch it zoom forward. 10X! Haha! I pump my fist in the air.

I hear a chuckle behind me and whirl around ready to shoot, or hit them, with my bow. It's the director and…Jeb. I lower my weapon.

"You always were easy to excite," the director said

"Well _mom,_ maybe that's cuz I don't have much to be excited about," I sneer and they both frown.

"And you did have a mouth, just like both your brothers and your sister," she said.

"DON'T TALK ILL ABOUT THEM!" I shouted/sneered. She grabbed my chin and held onto it.

"And don't you talk to me like that," she whispered into my ear then let go and straightened up and brushed herself off, "now come, I have your next mission." We walked into my room then continued out and down the halls, passing experiments. Some give me dirty looks because I'm in regular clothes. A door swings open as a whitecoat hurries out and I glance in and…Oh god. Kids, maybe 3 or 4 are covered in eyeballs and extra limbs. Some are cut open and their organs are spilling all over the place. I think I just puked a little.

We continue to walk until we get to a room marked: Director's office. I've been in their several times in my life. She enters a code (5585654), swipes here I.D. and an eyeball scanner pops out and scans her eye. And we were finally able to walk into the white room. I walked over to one of the two puffy white chairs in front of a white desk and sat down sinking low into the cushions. The Director walked to the wheelie chair on the other side of the desk, with Jeb standing behind her.

"Your next mission will probably be your longest and hardest,"

"Okay continue on," she pass's a manila folder across the table. Inside are twelve pages on six kids and what appears to be a talking dog. I scan through, "mhmm,"

"As you can see there are six, err, seven. Three girls and three boys,"

"Kay. So why is _he _here?" I said jabbing a finger at Jeb.

"He is here because he fathered them for two years and knows more about them that will hopefully make your mission shorter and a success. You are to leave tomorrow first thing in the morning, till then you will get ready and Jeb will fill you in," she stood up and lead us out the door then shut it. I followed Jeb down the hall towards the weapon room where I will get to choose my weapon of choice.

"Okay so there are six of them as you know, since you won't really have to worry about Total but I'll tell you about him anyhow. Max is the oldest and the leader. She is tough, smart, self-confident, and not always the best listener. Her powers include flying at the speed of light and she has this voice in her head. She'll be wary of you at first and will probably never completely trust you but I'm sure as long as Angel doesn't hear any evil thoughts you'll be fine. Fang is second in command and the same age as Max. He has the power to disappear or blend into his background when he doesn't move. He usual wears all black with black hair and he doesn't talk a lot. I guess you could consider Iggy third in command but not really because he is blind. His powers inc-" he had this look of admiration till I snapped him out when I interrupted him.

"Why is he blind?" I didn't know how old these kids were yet, so I was assuming like 18 or something like that.

"Uh experiment gone wrong. But anyway hi-"

"What were they doing to him?"

"Nothing you need to know. Now as I wa-"

"I think if I'm supposed to terminate him I have a right to know how he became blind." I was a very persistent child, that and I was never read the files and this mission wasn't any different. Well I skimmed over them but usually I had at least three day notice.

He sighed but told me, "We, I mean they, we're trying to enhance his night vision and as I result he lost his vision instead. Now may I continue?"

"Go right ahead Mr. Snappy Pants," I mumbled quietly.

"Okay, so Iggy has the power to feel colors, can see white and like contours against white. He can identify everyone in the Flock even though he is blind, he's a good cook, and good at making bombs. Nudge. She's 12 and African American. She's kinda girlish; actually she's a complete girly girl. She can attract metal to herself, hack almost all computers, and sense emotions on anything she touches. The Gasman or Gazzy. He can mimic anybody or thing, can pass like mushroom cloud gas or something like that, and like Iggy is excellent at making bombs. He also knows a lot about guns. Last is little Angel. She is Gazzy biological sister and they're the only two that are blond related. She looks like her name and a lot like Gazzy. Her powers include reading peoples mind, send people and animals mind messages, influence people and animals to do what she wants, and change her appearance at will, so she's the only one your really have to be careful around. Just block your mind or don't think about your mission. Also all of them can breathe under water but I doubt that's really of any use."

I snorted. A lot of that stuff I probably didn't need to know yet. Like their ages and what they look like and that Iggy could cook. If I know little things like that when I meet them and I let something slip I would have a lot of explaining to do. Well it's a good thing I've been brushing up on my acting skills! Jk.

We had reached the weapons room and a guard escorted me in, watching my every move as I walked around looking at all the weapons. I thought about what I was going to be doing and chose a slender knife that could fit into my boot and a handgun that I probably would have to ditch so they didn't find it. I handed them to the guard and he took them. I would get them back tomorrow when I was packing.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. meet the flock

**SO HEY! YEAH I STAYED UP 24HRS (AND NO NOT RIGHTING THIS) AND I'VE HAD TO COFFEE OR ANY SUGERS AND YET I AM STILL WIDE AWAKE!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MAX YADAYADAYADA.**

**ENJOY! OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THIS IN MAXIE'S POV.!**

* * *

><p>I yawned. It was 3:37am and I was exhausted. I was in a helicopter that would take me to the edge of a forest. There I would have to trek almost 12 miles through a swampy forest until I got to the "flocks" camp.<p>

I felt us start descending. We wouldn't land just go low enough that I could jump and not be killed. When we were 56ft from the ground I jumped and landed gracefully in a pile of mud.

"Ick. Great just great." I mumbled climbing away from the mud pile and slowly walking to the east. When I had gone 23ft my natural gps told me to turn slightly to the north. I continued in that direction for almost 45 minutes when I smelled smoke and quickened my pace until I was running. Then suddenly I unfurled my wings and my feet came off the ground. I swerved trees turning this way and that trying my best to stay on track. A bat or something else flew out of nowhere and I ducked.

"Ha! You missed me!"" I said turning to its disappearing form then turning back around to see a whole flock or group or something of bats heading straight towards me. "Ahhh!" I screamed trying to dodge them but there were too many of them so instead I was thrown out of the air and went tumbling on the ground. I pulled in my wings as best as I could so my weight wouldn't crush them or they wouldn't get bent. I continued to roll until I came to a stop and shook my head.

"Well that was certainly very interesting." I said.

"You're telling us." I heard someone else say and looked around in a daze at six kids.

"Oh well um hello. I guess this is kinda weird."

"Well duh." The oldest girl, which if I was correct was Max, said. I stood up and held out my hand.

"Hi I'm Hunter and this is about the only glance of politeness you'll ever get from my so soak it up!" a boy about fifteen who looked like a god (I'm not joking) took my hand.

"Hi I'm Dylan." For several minutes he kinda just stood there with this stupid grin gripping my hand. Okay I know compared to normal people I was pretty but please! Not only that but I was covered with mud and had twigs in my hair my messy hair. Plus I hadn't taken a shower in a few days.

"Um yeah okay can you let go of my hand now or if I prefer you could lose a limb." I grinned evilly and he looked scared and let go of my hand. "So yeah."

Max looked suspiciously at me as everybody else said there name. When all that was left was her she just confirmed my suspicion.

"So if you don't mind me asking, well even if you did I would still ask and pester, how old are you?"

Max answered, "fifteen" and I frowned.

"Fifteen? And you're out here?"

"Well this is just cuz Max needed some time away from the house and all that either that or she found were we hide our bomb stuff and is having it cleaned out without our knowing," at this my ears perked up.

"Bombs?" I said excitedly.

"Uh yeah." Iggy said.

I grinned evilly, "Bombs are one of my specialties"

"Awesome dude!" and Iggy and Gazzy both gave me high fives, "So what are your other specialties?"

"Well pretty much every weapon, other stuff, more stuff, and I play a damn good piccolo!" I was still standing there with them surrounding me, "okay I hate to be a bother, oh wait no I don't, but I hate standing and talking it's just a weird thing about me."

"Um okay I guess let's sit by the fire then." Max said nodding to a fire with folding chairs and logs for makeshift benches. We went over and I sat on a log with Nudge and Iggy, "So… are you a runaway? Do we have to turn you into the police?"

"Um sorta. I escaped or ran away from the "School". And hopefully you don't have to turn me into the police. First time I ran away I went to the police. I thought maybe they could help me, I mean they're supposed to help innocent people right? Well apparently not. Ha! It was a trap. They had known exactly where I was going and were waiting as my parents! Ha! No matter how much I screamed and fought and told them they weren't my parents, they didn't believe me." I sighed, "Which I guess made sense." I looked around and saw their questioning faces, "they had sent my parents. Both my parents work for the "School.""

For a few minutes there was a silence as everybody just kinda stared at me with mixed emotions. I glanced from face to face before finally settling with staring at the fire.

"So what were you combined with?" Nudge said miserably.

"Nobody knows for sure cuz my files disappeared almost 12 years ago. But I'm estimated to be .3% bat, .7% leopard, 1% wolf, and 2% falcon. So much DNA in me makes my personality run amuck sometimes, just warning you. Oh and I hate bats."

"So do you have wings?"

"Yep, they match my hair," I said pointing to my brown hair. "Right down to the highlights which are all natural" I had 4 different highlights: a pale tan, a cream/white color, a lighter tarnish color, and a light black. It was actually a pretty combination. Dylan leaned over and whispered something to Max. I looked around studying their faces, then remembered Jeb had said a guy named Fang would be here. So where was he?

"Is their only six of you?" I asked.

Max hesitated but for only a minute before responding, "Yes. Only six of us. Always has been only six of us."

I nodded confused before a yawn escaped from me. Then Angel too yawned. Soon the whole camp was yawning.

"Okay maybe w-yawn-e should go to sleep." Max said and we all picked spots close to the fire so its ambers could heat us. I took my hoodie and rolled it up then put it under my head to use as a pillow.

**R&R**


	4. maxies pov

**SO HEY... JUST LIKE TO MENTION I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 AND EVEN THOUGH IT WAS AWESOME! I ALMOST CRIED AND I AM SAD THAT IT IS OVER. I REALLY HOPE SHE CONTINUES AND WRITES FROM HARRYS SON POV.**

**DISCLAIMER:DONT OWN MR**

* * *

><p>MAX'S POV. OF LAST CHAPTER.<p>

"Someone's coming." Iggy said and we all stopped what we were doing and listened. After a minute of not hearing anything we heard the sound of someone crashing through the forest. Occasionally we'd also hear an "Ow" or a swear word.

"They're not very quiet are they? I guess that means they're not gonna kill us?" Angel said.

"Yeah I guess so," I (Maximum Ride) said standing up and turning in the direction I thought the noise was coming from. Everybody else slowly did the same coming to stand by me. Angel took my hand and Dylan looked as though he might hurt whatever it was if they dare come near us. Suddenly a girl or something covered in mud, sticks, and feathers rolled out of the bushes and trees. She stopped then shook her head.

"Well that was certainly very interesting." She said to herself. I don't think she had noticed us yet.

"You're telling us." She looked around dazed, noticing us for the first time.

"Oh well um hello. I guess this is kinda weird."

"Well duh." I said and she stood up and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Hunter and this is about the only glance of politeness you'll ever get from my so soak it up!" Dylan went forward and took her hand apparently not calculating her as a threat anymore. I, however, knew better.

"Hi I'm Dylan." He said then stood there for several minutes with a stupid grin still shaking her hand. I squinted at her as her smile slowly faded. It was too dark to tell what she looked like. But Dylan had better eyesight then the rest of us and according to his face she must be pretty.

"Um yeah okay can you let go of my hand now or if I prefer you could lose a limb." She grinned evilly and he looked scared and let go of her hand before backing up to stand back beside me. "So yeah."

Angel stepped forward letting her hand drop to her side. So no evil thoughts? I still didn't trust her. "I'm Angel."

Everybody else said their names. I was last.

"Max." I said firmly.

She shifted her feet before asking "So if you don't mind me asking, well even if you did I would still ask and pester, how old are you?"

Max answered, "fifteen" and she frowned looking slightly confused.

"Fifteen? And you're out here?" I wanted to point out that she was out here but Iggy and Gazzy interrupted me.

"Well this is just cuz Max needed some time away from the house and all that either that or she found were we hide our bomb stuff and is having it cleaned out without our knowing," So they do have bomb stuff somewhere in the house. I was going to have to look around when we got home. If we got home.

"Bombs?" she said excitedly.

"Uh yeah." Iggy said.

She grinned evilly… again, "Bombs are one of my specialties" shit. Great, another one I have to watch.

"Awesome dude!" and Iggy and Gazzy both gave her high fives, "So what are your other specialties?"

"Well pretty much every weapon, other stuff, more stuff, and I play a damn good piccolo!" she paused and looked at us surrounding her, "okay I hate to be a bother, oh wait no I don't, but I hate standing and talking it's just a weird thing about me."

"Um okay I guess let's sit by the fire then." I say nodding to a fire with folding chairs and logs for makeshift benches. We went over and sat down, "So… are you a runaway? Do we have to turn you into the police?"

"Um sorta. I escaped or ran away from the "School". And hopefully you don't have to turn me into the police. First time I ran away I went to the police. I thought maybe they could help me, I mean they're supposed to help innocent people right? Well apparently not. Ha! It was a trap. They had known exactly where I was going and were waiting as my parents! Ha! No matter how much I screamed and fought and told them they weren't my parents, they didn't believe me." she sighed, "Which I guess made sense." we all looked at her questionably before she went on sadly, "they had sent my parents. Both my parents work for the "School.""

For a few minutes there was a silence as everybody just kinda stares at her. She glances at everyone taking in our faces, then stares at the fire.

"So what were you combined with?" Nudge says miserably.

"Nobody knows for sure cuz my files disappeared almost 12 years ago. But I'm estimated to be .3% bat, .7% leopard, 1% wolf, and 2% falcon. So much DNA in me makes my personality run amuck sometimes, just warning you. Oh and I hate bats."

"So do you have wings?"

"Yep, they match my hair," she said pointing to her kinda tawny brown hair. "Right down to the highlights which are all natural" Dylan leaned over and started whispering to me.

"That's 5 different colors," I looked at him questionably and he continued, "It looks like she has 4 different highlights. A light tarnish color, a cream or white color, a pale tan color, and a light black. Weirdly enough it's really nice and brings out her eyes. Her eyes look to be a…" He squinted trying to tell then glanced at my face, "ahh never mind it really doesn't matter."

"Is their only six of you?" she asked. Why does she want to know?

I hesitated but for only a minute before responding, "Yes. Only six of us. Always has been only six of us." It wasn't a lie. Before Dylan there was Fang and even when there was both we didn't consider Dylan part of the Flock. Well I didn't anyway.

She nodded and I thought she looked slightly confused (WTH?) but then she yawned. It was like 4am or something. Then Angel too yawned. Soon the whole camp was yawning.

"Okay maybe w-yawn-e should go to sleep." I said yawning then lying down by Angel and Nudge. I put a hand on Angel and reached my right foot out to touch Nudge. I looked up and saw Gazzy and Dylan laying close to Iggy as they whispered something to him. Not far from them was Hunter. She had rolled up her hoodie and was using it as a pillow.

_Keep an eye on her Max._

"Angel?" I whispered looking over at her. No she was already asleep. Well I guess that left one other choice then.

_What ya mean voice? Don't I always keep an eye on suspicious people?_

_Yes and you always do good but…_

_But what? Do you know something you're not telling me? _Of course it did. It always did.

_Let's just say sometimes the apple doesn't far too far from the tree…._

_Wait her parents were whitecoats are you saying…?_

_And sometimes the apple falls as far away from the tree as possible._

I let out a sigh. What in the world is that supposed to mean? The voice just contradicted itself! Whatever I'll just keep my eye on her.

**R&R**


End file.
